


tempting touch

by azfellbooksellers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley is smitten, M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pure Smut, Tenderness, Top Crowley (Good Omens), they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/pseuds/azfellbooksellers
Summary: After 6,000 years of pent up sexual tension, Crowley and Aziraphale experiment with a few things - resulting in a very interesting night for the both of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	tempting touch

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the zine! I was so privileged to work with FreedomAttack_TheReal on this fic, and they produced some GORGEOUS fanart for it! Check them out on instagram and twitter!

“No touching,” Aziraphale murmurs against Crowley’s lips, shifting his considerable weight to rest on the demon’s narrow hips. “Let’s have a little fun with it, shall we?” 

Crowley swallows and nods. He raises his arms above his head and crosses them at the wrists, letting them rest at the top of their headboard. An uneventful moment passes.

“Well?” He peers up at Aziraphale, face twisted in confusion. The angel neglects to respond, instead bending over to press open mouthed kisses across his chest. Crowley squirms, feeling the delightful sensation of silk sheets caressing his skin. Aziraphale drags his teeth across a nipple, eliciting a yelp from Crowley, and straightens himself back out. 

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale starts. He reaches a soft hand down and brushes a few stray hairs from Crowley’s face, running his fingers through the jasper red curls. Crowley hums and lets his eyes slide shut. Aziraphale’s fingertips massage and scratch at the scalp, just the way he’s always liked. “You didn’t think I’d make it that easy for you, did you?”

Crowley’s eyes snap open. 

“What? What are you playing at, angel?” Aziraphale tilts his head and regards him with a coquettish expression. He shifts his weight, letting the cock underneath him brush against his plush ass. 

“Certainly you can restrain yourself, can’t you? Surely you don’t need me to do it for you?” Crowley groans and lets his arms fall by his sides. 

“Aziraphale. I thought I was the tempter here. What’s gotten into you tonight?” 

“Well, hopefully you in a few moments,” Aziraphale says as he bends forward to nip at the sensitive spot just under Crowley’s ear, his breath hot on the pale skin. He snaps his fingers and lets out a deep shudder, head pressing into the long column of Crowley’s neck.

“ _ Oh _ . Did you just...y’know?”

“Miracle myself ready? Of course. As much as I enjoy being fingered open by you, I hardly think it can happen during  _ this  _ particular night. Did you like it?” Crowley pulls his bottom lip between his teeth to suppress the groan forming in his throat.

“Course I did. What kind of question is that?” Aziraphale chuckles, the vibrations of it echoing onto Crowley’s chest. He raises himself up with his thighs and caresses Crowley’s face.

“Can I? Crowley nods rapidly. Aziraphale lets another fond smile form on his face. He takes Crowley’s cock in his hand and strokes it, hand miraculously covered in lube, while lazily pressing kisses upon him. Aziraphale gives a gentle nip to Crowley’s neck, and positions himself to sink down. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, dear,” he says as he buries Crowley in him to the hilt. The demon presses the angles of himself into the mattress and dimples it with his elbows. His heels dig in deep enough to shift Aziraphale’s position slightly. Aziraphale uses his strong thighs to begin riding him at a lazy pace, smirking as he watches Crowley fist his hands in the sheets. 

“How are you feeling,” he asks, sotto voce. He spreads his hands wide and drags them up the length of Crowley’s osseous torso. When it widens out into his strong shoulders, he stops to grip at them and anchor himself. Aziraphale uses the leverage to press down on him harder, faster.

“Tease,” Crowley grunts out. He looks up at him, half lidded. “How come you get to touch but I don’t? S’not very fair.”

“Because I’m the one doing all of the work here. And,” he lets his arms fold at the elbows and lowers himself inches from Crowley’s face, so their breath can mingle together. “Because I know you can be good for me, dear boy. Can’t you?” 

“Fuck.” Crowley’s eyes slide shut for a moment. Aziraphale draws himself back upwards and grinds down in a circular motion, letting a soft gasp out. 

“Well,” he asks, a bit breathless as he picks up the speed of his rise and fall. Crowley bites his lips and nods.

“Mhm, yeah.” There’s a sharp tearing sound as his right hand rips the sheet a little. “I can be good. I want to be good for you.” For a moment, the only noises are the sharp slap of skin on skin and quiet, gasping moans being traded back and forth. 

Aziraphale shifts on his next descent and throws his head back, mouth falling open into a perfect ‘o’. 

“You are,” he says. “Good,” he clarifies. “So good to me, for me.” Crowley turns his face and presses his nose into the pillow, already ruddy cheeks flushing even further. “You feel so incredible inside me. It’s like I can never,  _ ah _ , never quite sate my appetite for you. I could stay in this bed, ravishing you, being ravished by you, for the rest of time.” 

“Angel,  _ fuck _ , ‘m close. I’m so close. Love it when you talk to me like that.” His limbs shake with the strain of keeping still, trembling from the pleasure being drawn for him with every thrust. 

“I know, I know you do, and it’s true. You’re stunning and wonderful and - oh, Crowley. Crowley, touch me.” Aziraphale reaches down and snatches a thin wrist, and places it by his cock. He sucks a shaky breath in as he looks down and sees Crowley tentatively taking him into hand, running a long thumb over his slit. It only takes a few strokes for his pleasure to crest, and he clenches down on Crowley, feeling the demon follow him over the edge seconds later. Aziraphale slumps forward to rest his head on Crowley’s sweat damp and heaving chest. 

“Oh, darling. That was - you were amazing.” He runs his hands up and down Crowley’s arms, which have fallen to his sides again. “Thank you.” A silent moment passes, and he lifts his head to look up at him. “Crowley?” 

Suddenly, there are strong hands under his armpits, pulling him up and pushing him back, until he was the one with his back on the mattress. One of them comes up to pin his hands above his head, and the other caresses the underside of his chin, tilting it upwards.

“You are  _ such  _ a teasing, greedy, spoiled little angel. D’you know that?” Aziraphale looks into his eyes and, finding only amusement, lets a fond smile part his lips.

  
“I resent that accusation,” he says, and tears his chin from Crowley’s grip to turn his nose up at him. 

“Oh, Angel. What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m more interested in what you’re going to do  _ to _ me, to be frank.” Crowley’s gaze flickers around his face, mouth opening in disbelief. He grabs one of Aziraphale’s legs with his free hand and wraps it around his back. Snapping his fingers, he miracles more lube onto his cock and lines himself up.

“You,” he begins. “Are gonna get it.” He presses in and groans, relishing the tight, hot drag of Aziraphale around him. 

“Oh, Crowley,  _ please _ .” Aziraphale brings his other leg up and locks his ankles behind Crowley’s back, drawing him in deeper. Crowley leans his weight on the hand pinning Aziraphale’s wrists to the bed and picks up a punishing pace. He buries the other hand in blonde curls and gives them a firm tug, pulling their faces close.

“Let me care for you,” he whispers, and leans in to kiss him deeply. He licks into Aziraphale’s mouth and swallows the moans coming from him. When he pulls back, Aziraphale’s lips are swollen and his curls are going in every direction.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says, laying Aziraphale’s head back on the bed gently. “So soft, and round.” He sinks his fingers into the flesh of Aziraphale’s belly. “So tempting.” His fingers dance across it lightly, drawing a laugh from the angel.

“I love you,” Aziraphale says. Crowley regards him with a fond look and releases his wrists. They come up to cradle his face gently. 

“I love you, too,” Crowley whispers, leaning into the touch. “I want to please you.” He redoubles his efforts, fucking into him with long hard thrusts.

“You do, you are, please,  _ don’t  _ stop.” Aziraphale’s hands drop from his face to grip Crowley's arms, which are boxing him in on either side. They’re slick with sweat and sliding against each other, eyes locked, breaths intermingling. Crowley reaches down to bend Aziraphale further, and the angel tightens his grip on him and groans.

“I’ve got you,” Crowley says. “Got you.” It’s only seconds before he comes, spilling in hot spurts, shortly followed by the delicious squeeze of Aziraphale as he follows suit. He pushes the damp curls back from Aziraphale’s forehead. Crowley presses a kiss there and settles down on top of him, feeling a pudgy chin come to rest on the top of his head. 

“That was…” Aziraphale trails off, running his fingers through the russet hair. 

“What. Cat got your tongue?” Crowley hisses playfully at him. It earns him a thump on the head, followed by a chaste kiss. 

“We’ll have to try  _ that _ more often.” Crowley nods against Aziraphale’s chest and wraps his arms around him, squashing his cheek into the fine, blonde hair there. 

“Right, well. I’ll do breakfast in the morning. Cook you some eggs?

“You can’t cook, Crowley.”

“I know, I know.”

“I shall have to do it myself then.”

“Angel. You can’t even do toast. Bit pathetic, really. We’ll order in. I’ll go to the door and you can stay all tucked in, just the way you like.” He feels fingers brush against his chin, and he looks up just in time to get a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Jolly good, then. It’s settled. Now, let’s sleep. You’ve frankly exhausted me completely.” Crowley cranes his neck further to brush a kiss against Aziraphale’s lips.

“Course I did. That was my intention, angel. But, yes. Let’s sleep.” A pair of soft arms wrap around him and squeeze him tight, and he drifts off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fit as much fuckin' that I could with a 2k work limit, and also switch up the ~dynamic~ of it all! This is honestly my first solo, solely smut fic so like. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! <3


End file.
